Trio
*Draco Malfoy's gang }} The Trio, sometimes known as the Golden Trio, was the popular name given to the gang of three best friends and former Gryffindor students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, being Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. The trio was allied with the Order of the Phoenix and Albus Dumbledore, and in their adult life and careers, the British Ministry of Magic. Members Harry Potter was one of the most famous wizards of modern time, also known as the 'Boy who lived' and the 'Chosen One'. He is known for being the cause of Voldemort's first downfall and is responsible for the Dark Lord's final defeat. Harry was also the teacher/leader of Dumbledore's Army and was the best in his year at Defence Against the Dark Arts. After the Second Wizarding War he became an Auror and rose to the position of Head Auror at the age of 26. By the summer of 2020 Harry was promoted to the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Ron Weasley assisted Harry and Hermione in the hunt for Voldemort's Horcruxes and fought in the Battle of Hogwarts. Ron was a member of Dumbledore's Army and demonstrated a talent for Wizard's Chess. After the Second Wizarding War he became an Auror, alongside Harry. Ron was an Auror for two years before retiring and joining his brother George at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Hermione Granger assisted Harry and Ron in the hunt for Voldemort's Horcruxes and fought in the Battle of Hogwarts. Hermione was the founder of Dumbledore's army and was top of her year, while attending Hogwarts. After graduating Hogwarts she went to work for the Ministry of Magic, working in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures and the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Hermione eventually became the Minister for Magic. As teens PromoHP7 Harry Potter.jpg|Harry Potter Ron Weasley.jpg|Ronald Weasley Hermionedhface.jpg|Hermione Granger As adults Harry Epilogue 1.jpg|Harry Potter Ron Weasley Epilogue.jpg|Ronald Weasley Deathly-hallows-epilogue.jpg|Hermione Granger Gallery Golden-trio-harry-potter-13747243-299-400.jpg Ron+Harry+i+Hermiona+ 001.jpg Harry-potter-costume1.jpg The-trio-Harry-Potter-and-the-chamber-of-secrets-potterhead-29266030-365-4000.jpg Article-1172255-04940E01000005DC-264 468x496.jpg The-Golden-Trio-harry-potter-24726750-302-400.jpg 28kq5tt.jpg GOF promo Trio on castle steps.jpg EW Trio outtake2007.jpg The Golden Trio 2.jpg Trio bloomsbury.png Trio first year.jpg Trio promo3 1.JPG Trio promo3 5.JPG Trio cos.jpg Sorcerers-stone trio.jpg Prisoner-of-azkaban-trio.jpg Prisoner-of-azkaban-trio1.jpg Media File:Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone - Harry, Ron & Hermione in the Hogwarts Express|The Trio Meet Behind the scenes *Steve Kloves often used "the trio" when writing the screenplays when referring to Harry, Ron, and Hermione while J. K. Rowling would use HRH for short in her writing.A Conversation between JK Rowling and Steve Kloves *The term has been widely adopted by fans and is used for the title of "The Trio theme" heard in the films of . ''Harry Potter'' series author J. K. Rowling also once used the term in a 2007 interview.J.K. Rowling and the Live Chat, Bloomsbury.com, July 30, 2007 *Interestingly, the members of the Golden Trio have all three of the blood statuses of the wizarding world as Harry is a half-blood, Ron is a pure-blood, and Hermione is a Muggle-born. **Harry's a half-blood because his father James came from a family like Ron's whereas his mother Lily is a Muggle-born like Hermione. *The Trio also differ from each other in appearance. They each have different eye colours. Harry has green eyes (although portrayed as blue in the films), Ron has blue eyes (although often portrayed as green or brown), and Hermione has brown eyes. **Harry and Ron flipping eye colors in the films can be attributed to a bad reaction Daniel Radcliffe (Harry) had to colored contacts *They not only have differing eye colours, but also various hair colours. Harry has black hair (although portrayed as dark brown in the films), Ron has red hair, and Hermione has brown hair (although portrayed as somewhere between light brown and dirty blonde in the films). *All three members are related or blood related to the Weasleys, as Ron is a Weasley, Hermione married Ron making her a Weasley by marriage, and Harry married into the Weasley family through Ginny making him an in-law to the Weasley family, as well. *Each of their wand cores is a core of the wands made in Ollivanders: Hermione's wand's core is dragon heartstring, Ron's first and second wand cores are unicorn hair, and Harry's is phoenix tail feather. *Interestingly, despite Harry being the leader of the Trio he is actually the youngest of the Trio. Whereas Hermione is the oldest and Ron is the second oldest. *The three bring different parts to the Trio, Harry brings leadership and power, Ron brings muscle and comedy, and Hermione brings intelligence and reason. *The Trio is an example of a Freudian Trio. *In addition to referring to Harry, Ron, and Hermione as the "Golden Trio", some fandom members consider Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, and Luna Lovegood to comprise a second "Silver Trio". Notes and references es:Trío fr:Trio it:Trio ru:Золотое Трио ja:トリオ Category:Battle of Hogwarts participants Category:Cliques Category:Dumbledore's Army Category:Gryffindors